


Ironfamily Things

by kikuhondacelste



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dad!Rhodey, Dad!Tony Stark, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikuhondacelste/pseuds/kikuhondacelste
Summary: Inspired by Savy160's fics on the batfamily, lanternfamily, and others on fanfiction.net I recommend that if you like d.c characters to go view her fics over there. I've decided to make a Marvel version, this started while I was kikuhondaceleste on tumblr. I hope you all like fluff and happiness.





	Ironfamily Things

In this chapter Tony and Rhodey are married and have Lila. Lila is 8, Riri is 6, Peter is 5, while Miles is 4.

__________

Rhodey was with Lila and Riri. He took them out to go see a The Princess and the Frog. Both of the girls liked it which was a plus for him because Riri was picky when it came to movies and Lila was overly critical of every movie. He waited for Tony with the girls as he saw this little boy walking around with an elderly woman who was sickly. 

He thought nothing of them and when Tony arrived in his extravagant Limo he got in with the girls. Little did he know he would see this boy again, granted with much sadder circumstances.

____

Tony and Rhodey were just driving around looking. This was a horrible neighborhood. They both looked at a little boy this time one all alone with black hair he looked scared. A woman, who was most definitely not his mother, yelling at him and telling him to get back or else. She saw Tony and gave him a nasty glare and went inside. Tony would remember that for later.

_____

A several weeks later.

It was a fire, it was worse than Rhodey had seen and Tony was away in Mumbai for buisness. Leaving Rhodey to deal with this by himself. He was fine with it, he has ready, and he was saving people. He got the civilians out, except they were telling him there were more people. An old woman and her nephew. This was scary for him. Rhodey's heart dropped. He raced back in in the armor, he couldn't see anything. 

There was too much smoke for him to see and the Ai in the suit wasn't much help. He had to go off his sense of sound before he could go find them. He heard a child whimpering. He turned his head and flew in that direction. The building was falling down and as he found the woman and little boy the ceiling had fallen. He caught it and told them to hold on everything would be fine.

They did as Rhodey said and held on. He grabbed them and flew upwards past the fallen ceiling and went out the wall. He flew down to the ground and handed the woman and her nephew to the medics and first responders.

He had turned and only looked at the devastated expression of the boy as he looked at his aunt not wake up. The medic had pronounced her dead, looking at the boy he put his hand on his shoulder and told him it would be ok. He asked him if he had any family left, to which he sadly cried a no. He then told Rhodey his name and asked " My... my name is Peter. What's yours?" Rhodey looked at him and unmasked himself. He told Peter his name was Rhodey and that he'd take care of him. Just let him get everything ready.

Looking sadly at Rhodey Peter asked Rhodey "Promise?" " I promise Peter. On my word, I'll take you home with me and we'll be a family. Just give me a day. " Peter smiled at him before he was taken by a social worker which gave him her card and left with him to take Peter to his new temporary home. This was some news he was gonna break to Tony. But it didn't matter, he wanted to make sure this boy was ok. Meaning he wanted to take this boy home.

When Tony came back he told Tony there was a boy he wanted to adopt. Straight to the point Tony agreed with it. He said he'd call the lawyers and get everything settled. They'd have Peter by tomorrow. They prepared his room and then went to bed.

The very next day they went to the social worker's office and got the legal part out of the way. They wanted no issue in getting Peter. After getting that part settled they went to the orphanage to pick up Peter. It looked.... horrendous the building looked substandard and the children looked scared. They just wanted to get Peter and let it be done. 

They found the woman that ran the orphanage, she gave a dirty look to Tony and asked him " What do you want?" " We came here to adopt Peter Parker." The woman screamed out Peter's name and he came, his face brightened up. He smiled and hugged Rhodey. Rhodey knew Peter was happier with him around. They both then left the orphanage and went to their home. They wanted this to be over.

____

A few days later

Both Tony and Rhodey went on patrol. They found it was quiet. Almost too quiet. They took a turn and they had found a little boy being attacked by a grown man. He beat the boy who could have been no older than 4 and left him for dead as Tony and Rhodey approached. Tony stayed with the boy as Rhodey went off to capture the assailant. 

The boy didn't speak and very hurt. Tony had called Rhodey and told him he was going to take the boy to the hospital. He sped there covering the boy preying everything would be fine. 

He was told by the doctors the boy would be fine however there was trauma on him. A trauma no child should have and Tony's face had a disgusted expression. He, never wanted to think of what some people did to kids, he knew first hand how cruel the world was but this boy was only 4 and already his innocence had left him. It made him sick to his stomach. He knew this boy had no one and once he was good for clearance he met the boy without his Iron Man suit on. He looked at the boy and told him he was going to be his new father, and that no one would ever, ever hurt him.

That was a promise he intended to keep. He picked up the little boy, who's name was Miles and carried him to their home. This was something Rhodey probably wouldn't expect but it was fine. After all this boy would have not only 2 who were both Iron Man and War Machine respectively, he had2 sisters and a little brother. He would never be hurt ever again. Tony would never allow it.


End file.
